Thursday Afternoon
by stupid-nickel
Summary: "Time isn't a straight line. It's all... bumpy-wumpy. There's loads of boring stuff. Like Sundays and Tuesdays and Thursday afternoons." But are they always? When the Doctor comes across a girl with blue hair and a planet in need, his view on Thursdays may change. T for violence. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1 Omega7B

**Alrighty, so, I was originally going to do this as a full story. Then I couldn't figure out how to continue it so it was dubbed a one shot. Now I'm working on it again. I feel like I'm time, all wibbly-wobbly. Any who. If you've read the first chapter, I fixed it up a bit. You can re-read it, or skip on to chapter 2.**

**Please review guys! I'd love you forever!**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Omega-7/B

The TARDIS landed with a crash and Rory groaned as he stood up. He had lost his grip on the railing during flight and had tumbled across the consol room, hitting his head against the wall.

"Thanks again, Doctor!" Amy said for the eighth time. "Atlantis was incredible!"

Rory joined his wife. "Yeah, thanks for the anniversary gift! Give River our love!"

"Any time." The Doctor smiled at his friends as they exited the TARDIS. "Give me a call if you need anything!" he called after them.

As soon as the doors shut, the TARDIS took off—on her own. "What?" cried the Doctor as he clung desperately to the railing.

With another crash, the TARDIS landed and the Doctor ran to check the monitor.

"No, no, no, no, _no_," he scolded her, "we are defiantly _not_ landing now. I des_pise_ Thursday afternoons! They're boring and pointless and they remind me of the tiff I once had with Cleopatra about her taste in men—remind me never to go back to 32BC!" He rubbed his throat thoughtfully and continued. "Where are we anyhow, hmm? Omega-7/B in the year 5487? Never been _there_ before…"

He felt a familiar tingling sensation in his pocket and pulled out his physic paper.

_Help. Oh please, help. They're here. Oh God, they're here. No…no, please don't. Stay away. Stay aw—_

The Doctor's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What…? What do you mean 'they're here'? Who's here?" Oddly, he felt himself grinning. "I suppose I'm about to find out!"

He raced for the TARDIS doors, pausing only slightly before he opened them.

And then he heard the screaming.

* * *

_Earlier_

"What a _marvelous_ party, darling! We are both so proud of you!"

A girl stood in front of the Queen and King. She was wearing a light pink, sleeveless, floor-length ball-gown with pearl white gloves that went up to her elbows. Her medium length, straight, blue hair had been left down and was topped with a dainty tiara. "Thank you mother, father," she smiled. "I thought my coronation tomorrow was cause enough for a celebration."

"You were absolutely correct." Standing, the King addressed the guests of the black-tie affair. "My loyal subjects, I would like to take this opportunity to thank each and every one of you for attending such a special night. I would also like to raise a glass; to my daughter." He lifted a wine glass and looked lovingly at the Princess, continuing, "Sweetheart, tomorrow you will be nineteen. With that, comes much responsibility. However, there is no doubt in my mind that you will bear it with greatness. My only wish is that—"

_CRASH!_

That was when the screaming began. Bursting through the doorways and walls were hundreds of Vasporin—these large, praying-mantis-like creatures were everywhere and surrounded the people. As the citizens of Omega-7/B cowered, a man walked in; he obviously controlled them.

This man had fiery-red hair and a powerful stance. His glares made the subjects tremble in fear. Only the Royal family stood tall.

"Rendipahl," the King growled, "I should have known. What do you think you are _doing_?"

"Did you honestly think that I would stay hidden forever?" he sneered. "That I would simply _accept_ my banishment? That I would _not _plan my revenge? Pah! You are even more ignorant than I assumed, old man."

"Stop this at _once_!"

Rendipahl turned to glare at the Princess. "Stay out of this or you _will_ regret it!"

The Princess held her head high as she spoke. "You will not address me_, or my family_, in such a way, Rendipahl. You will _not_ harm my people. If you leave now, your life will be spared. If not, you will bring your undoing upon yourself."

Rendipahl tipped his head slightly to the side. "Such brave words for such a little girl." He marched up to her and snatched the tiara from her head, throwing it to the ground. The Princess stood unfazed as he crushed it beneath his shoe. "You know what it is I came for, Princess," he spat. "Give it to me."

"I do not have it. But, if I did, I would not let your filthy hands touch it. Understand something: that will _never_ happen."

"So be it."

Rendipahl signaled to the Vasporin and the slaughter began.

* * *

As the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, he gasped. There were bodies everywhere; bloody and mangled men, women, and children. No one had been spared from the massacre.

However, the screaming continued. Without stopping to question the scene before him, he raced through another set of doors towards the blood-chilling sound.

The room he entered appeared to be a throne room, more bodies lay scattered along the floor. The Doctor searched for the source of the screaming and saw a girl; a girl with vivid blue hair and a pink ball-gown. She, along with two others (an older man and woman), were being held captive by large bug-like aliens as another man walked amongst the bodies, smiling.

"Rendipahl!" the girl shrieked, sobbing. "How _could_ you? Those people were _innocent_! They meant _nothing_ to you!"

The man walked right up to the girl, his nose almost touching hers, and grinned. "Exactly."

"_WHAT_ is going on here?" cried the Doctor. He could barely fathom the scene before him. "This is…this is _genocide_!" He was seething. "Are those Vasporin?"

Vasporin are creatures so brutal, so horrible, and so _dangerous_ that they had only ever been allowed one planet — leaving it punishable by death.

"What are the _Vasporin_ doing here? They don't follow the laws enforced by the Shadow Proclamation. They do what they want, _when _they want. Above all, they're_ thick_! And because they're so _thick_, they can't even leave their own planet without_ help_! Which brings me to _you_!" The Doctor turned on the young man—Rendipahl. "What do you think you're doing?"

The man sneered. "Getting what I want." He turned to the Vasporin restraining the older couple and spoke.

"Kill them. Kill everyone but _her_," he commanded, pointing at the girl.

"NO!" This desperate cry was made by both the girl and the Doctor.

In one swift motion, the Vasporin had killed the couple and were quickly advancing on the Doctor.

He raised his sonic screwdriver, sending out a frequency that confused the Vasporin just long enough for him to grab the girl's arm and run with her towards his ship.

However, the girl was struggling. She screamed and cried and tried to escape the Doctor's grip and return to the murdered couple. He didn't have enough time to try to calm her—the Vasporin had recovered and were now in hot pursuit—so he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, sprinting into his TARDIS. He slammed the door shut and sealed it with his sonic. Releasing the girl, he flew to the controls, taking off safely with the girl still pounding on the doors, letting out wordless, animalistic shrieks.

When the TARDIS was at a safe distance away from the Vasporin and Rendipahl, the Doctor let her drift smoothly through space as he scanned the small planet they'd left behind for any remaining indigenous life forms. The Doctor turned to the girl, about to apologize and explain to that he was only trying to help, but the words stuck in his throat.

The girl was lying on the floor, hugging her knees, and crying heavy, ragged sobs. Seeing the girl like this, the Doctor knew that no words would help her now; he knew because he had felt this way before.

"Sorry" wouldn't be able to fix the shattered heart of the girl who had just witnessed the brutal murder of her entire species.


	2. Chapter 2 Fish Fingers Fix All

**And here's chapter 2 right away :P Enjoy and, as always, review please! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Fish Fingers Fix All

One week.

That's how long it took for the Doctor to get the girl with blue hair to speak.

The first three days, the Doctor didn't have anything to say—he didn't know _what _to say. The girl stayed curled up on the floor in front of the TARDIS doors long after her tears had run out. She just stared miserably off into space. The Doctor tried to coax her into a room, a bed. When she didn't reply or respond in any way, he attempted to move her himself. That plan was extremely short lived as she shrieked, screamed, and fought against him.

So he simply puttered around, bringing the girl water, food, tea, and Jammy Dodgers. However, she didn't accept anything. Not even the fish fingers and custard he whipped up. She completely ignored his attempts to help her.

On the fourth day, the Doctor was tinkering with the insides of the TARDIS, muttering to himself as he worked.

"Okay…so Ms. Noble, hotwire the fragment links and supersede the binary—no, no, no, it was supersede the fragment links and hotwire the binary—no, that's not right either. Maybe the Chameleon Circuit is just irritated with me, hmm? I was quite the grumpy old man then."

The TARDIS groaned.

"Oi! That wasn't very nice!"

She creaked.

"Well I don't care if it _was _true, it's still not nice! What's that? Oh, _really_?"

Looking over to the doors of his beloved ship, the Doctor saw that the girl had sat up. She was sipping from the glass of water he'd put beside her earlier.

"Thanks, dear," he whispered as he pat the TARDIS lovingly.

Popping his head out from underneath the glass floor, the Doctor took off his goggles—well he didn't want to _scare _the girl, now did he—and spoke.

"Um, hello."

Waving his fingers a little, he gave her a lopsided grin.

The girl didn't reply. She didn't wave. She just stared at the Doctor.

'_How rude.'_

He tried again.

"I'm the Doctor." He held out his hand, hoping she would shake it—that _is _still the custom, right?—and was quite disappointed when she didn't. The girl looked from his outstretched hand back to his face.

After a while, he awkwardly receded his hand and ran it through his shaggy hair. Blowing out a deep breath, he sighed. What _was _he going to do with her?

"Look, um, miss, would you like something to eat? I can get you something really very quickly. You haven't eaten in days and I don't want you to get sick because that just wouldn't do now would it? So, something to eat, yes?"

The girl looked confused by his rambling but nodded anyways.

The Doctor clapped his hands together once, before spinning around on his heel. "Right, any preferences?" She shook her head and the Doctor suppressed a sigh. "Of course not," he said under his breath. "Be back in a jiff!" he called over his shoulder as he headed for the kitchen.

A few minutes later, the Doctor returned with a meal sure to lift her spirits; fish fingers and custard. If she was hungry, he was sure that she wouldn't be able to resist eating them _this _time.

After he placed the plate of fish fingers and bowl of custard in front of her—he had to restrain himself from eating some, besides, he'd made extra for himself—she eyed the dish warily.

"Oh don't worry," he grinned, "it's good, and not disgusting in any way no matter what _Pond _says! Eat up!"

When she still didn't eat, he decided to try a new tactic. In the blink of an eye, the Doctor had reached over, grabbed a fish finger, dipped it in the custard, and popped the concoction into his mouth. After he chewed and swallowed, the girl decided it was safe to eat.

After taking a bite, the girl's eyes widened slightly. Her lip twitched into an almost-half-a-smile before she took another bite.

The Doctor's smiled impishly. "Right! So, after you eat, we'll find you a room. The TARDIS is quite big! She'll have a spot for you to sleep. The floor can't be comfy. Actually, I know for a _fact _it isn't. Napoleon himself told me so! So we can get you a bed and some clothes and after that—"

The girl rolled her eyes at the strange man in front of her as he babbled. As she finished her food, she decided that he couldn't be all bad. He may have kidnapped her, but for a good reason…probably. Holding back the tears that pricked at her eyes, she sighed.

Once the girl was asleep in her new room, the Doctor returned to his console. Looking at the monitor, he hummed and hawed.

"Just as I thought," he murmured.

The girl's hair colour had changed. It had gone from a royal blue to a cobalt blue. Just a slight difference, but the Doctor had noticed.

Now _that _was interesting.


	3. Chapter 3 Airyaflynnt Ciapole

**Sorry this is kind of a short chapter, guys. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Airyaflynnt Ciapole

The next few days were somewhat uneventful—that is, aside from the girl's changing hair.

On the fifth day, the Doctor showed the girl around the TARDIS. He showed her where the kitchen, washroom, library, pool—which, coincidently, was still in the library—and the wardrobe were. She decided to trade her ruined ball gown for a pair of ripped jeans and a black AC/DC tee-shirt.

Her hair turned from cobalt blue to azure.

On the sixth day, the girl sat and listened as the Doctor chattered on about the universe, his companions, and his adventures. He tried to get her to speak—he still didn't even know her name—but she wouldn't open up. However, he thought he saw a hint of a smile.

Her hair became turquoise.

By the seventh day, the girl's hair was an Alice blue—a blue so light, it was almost white.

"And now-ow-ow-ow," the Doctor called to no one, being sure to add his own echo, "for your entertainment-ment-ent-ent, diving in the 2012 London Olympic games-ames-ames, it's _the Doctor!_" After feigning a cheering crowd for a moment, the Doctor lined himself up, adjusted his swim trunks, and jumped off of the high dive and into the TARDIS swimming pool.

His cannonball was spectacular.

Coming up for air, the Doctor shook the water out of his hair and grinned widely. "Michael Phelps, eat your heart out!" He laughed for a minute before swimming to the side of the pool. Pulling himself out, he almost ran into his blue-haired guest. She raised an eyebrow at him.

The Doctor turned a particularly bright shade of pink as he choked on his words. "I was just—that was—you see—it's not what you—" He swallowed visibly before attempting again. "How long have you been standing there for?"

The girl—he really needed to stop calling her that in his mind—smirked at him. She _smirked _at him! She must have witnessed his entire performance. Now _that _was embarrassing.

Scratching his chin uncomfortably, the Doctor looked down, trying to avoid her amused gaze.

"I'd give it six out of ten."

The Doctor's head snapped up. Did she just…?

"Graagh?" was all he was able to say in his shocked state.

The girl shrugged. "Well, your form was good, and the jump was well done, but your entrance into the water was sloppy and made too large of a splash. So yeah, six out of ten."

The Doctor stood, gaping at her. For the first time, he was speechless. Actually _speechless!_

"Umm," she stared at him uncertainly, "are you okay, mister?"

Blinking, the Doctor managed to locate his ability to speak. "Okay? What? Yes, yes, I am _okay_. Are…are _you _alright?" He flinched slightly, afraid that she would break down because of his question.

The girl bit her bottom lip thoughtfully. There was a long pause before she answered. "No," she said. "I'm not okay, and I don't think I will be for a long time. But,"

'_But? There's a "but"?'_

"But, I don't see any sense in moping around. It's not doing anyone any good. It doesn't make me feel better, and it won't bring them back." She gazed longingly out into space, then closed her eyes and sighed. "So I'm going to try. My mother and father would tell me to keep going, so that's what I'm going to do."

Nodding, as if to reassure herself, she smiled at the Doctor.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced." The girl held out her hand. "My name is Airyaflynnt Ciapole, Princess—or at least, I _was_—of Omega-7/B. You can call me 'Flynn.'"

Grinning from ear to ear, the Doctor—still dripping with water—took her hand in his and shook it.

"I'm the Doctor, Lord of Time."

* * *

**Just in case you're wondering, her name is pronounced "Air-ee-ah-flint See-ah-pole"**

**Reviews get you a ride in the TARDIS!**


	4. Chapter 4 Mutation

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks to Power of the Pineapple for favoriting (sick name, by the way) and MarlyHarkness for favoriting, following, AND reviewing! I'm glad you like them, Marly :)**

**Please take a minute to review, guys! I love getting your feedback!**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Mutation

Flynn looked surprised. "Lord of Time?" she asked. "You're a…a Time Lord? But, the Time War. I thought they were all…..oh…" As the realization hit her, Flynn stared at her feet. The Time Lords _were _all gone. The Doctor was the last of his kind. Just like…

"Hey, hey, hey," the Doctor spoke softly, pushing her chin up gently to look her in the eye, "It's all right, I'm alright, see! No need to feel bad for little old me." He gave her a small smile when she nodded. "Right," he clapped his hands together, "so, what to do now, hmm? Would you like to take a little adventure, Airyaflynnt Ciapole? Of course, I should probably get dressed first, unless of course we go to a beach planet, haven't been to one of _those _in a while—" His rambling ended abruptly when he noticed Flynn glaring at him. "What?"

"Remember when I said 'call me Flynn'?" she growled, crossing her arms.

"Yeah."

"I meant it."

"What's wrong with Airyaflynnt?" the Doctor asked incredulously. "I think it's a _brilliant _name! Mind you, a bit of a mouthful, but…" he trailed off as Flynn's glare darkened. Her hair started to change colour again, this time turning a dark crimson. "Alright," he conceded, "Flynn it is."

She smiled, her hair returning to the Alice blue. The Doctor was simply baffled.

"How do you do that?" he blurted out, unable to stop himself.

Flynn raised an eyebrow at him. "You're going to have to be a little more specific, Doctor."

"Your hair," he elaborated, pointing at his head in case she'd forgotten where her hair was located, "it changes colour. Could you all do that?" He knew he was probably treading dangerous waters, but he just couldn't stand the mystery!

Flynn actually _chuckled_! "No," she smiled fondly at a memory, "not everyone. It's sort of what you would call a birth defect. Or a mutation. It's not dangerous or limiting, just…an add-on. My brother and I were the only ones who could do it." Her eyes grew dark, sad, and far-away.

'_She must have lost him too.'_

"I'm—"

"Doctor," Flynn held a finger up to stop him, "I swear, if the next word out of your mouth is 'sorry,' I will hit you." The Doctor's eyebrows pulled together and Flynn pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't mean to be rude, it's just—I can't deal with anyone's pity. I just can't." Her eyes pleaded with his and he nodded. She sighed in relief. "Thanks."

* * *

Later, once the Doctor was once again fully clothed, the two of them sat in the console room. Flynn was telling him exactly what happened.

"Rendiphal had been banished a few years ago. He was angry with my parents and tried to rise against them—tried to overthrow the kingdom. He was dangerous—to us, to our people, to himself—so we had to make him leave."

"My coronation had been planned for months. Everything had been going fine, according to plan, and it was finally the party before my nineteenth birthday. I was supposed to be crowned the next day. The entire kingdom had shown up." She chuckled. "Omega-7/B sure did love a party."

Flynn's expression darkened. "That was when _he_ came with the Vasporin. We told him to leave, told him that he had one chance, but he didn't listen. We didn't want to need to hurt Rendiphal. We hadn't even wanted to banish him in the first place. Everyone still cared for him. I guess we should have noticed he changed."

"When the Vasporin started killing," her voice cracked on the word, "they were ruthless. It was brutal and horrible, but over very quickly. Rendiphal had smiled the entire time—like he'd enjoyed it. He was about to kill my parents and I when you came in."

Flynn looked up at the Doctor and gave him a half smile. "I guess I never thanked you for that."

The Doctor remained silent. Many "if only"s were running through his head. Things he could have done to save them, if he hadn't argued with the TARDIS, if he'd paid more attention to the smaller planets in the galaxy, if, if, if…

"Doctor?"

Flynn's voice broke him from his trance. He looked at her sad eyes. "Yes?"

"Rendiphal isn't going to get away with this, right?" she asked. So many emotions were in her voice. Hurt, sadness, anger, the list went on.

"No, Flynn," the Doctor shook his head, "he isn't."


	5. Chapter 5 Three Days

**Hey folks! Here it is, Chapter 5! I know, about time! Sorry about the wait, but I've been working on my other fictions, and the plot bunnies haven't been returning my calls. Damn them...**

**Thanks to doctorwhoizcool and Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4 for favoriting and to ****Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4, timeladyanatonks, and The Common Wind Deity for deciding they would like to stalk the story :) **

******The Common Wind Deity- Thanks! I'm glad you do :) I'm excited for future chapters as well! Arg it took forever to come up with a name for her :P I really liked Flynn Ryder from Tangled, so I wanted to use Flynn (i just really like the name) but I needed something cool and alien like Rendiphal to shorten it from :P (Oh, not sure if I explained this yet or not, but Rendiphal is pronounced Ren-dee-fall).**

******Please review the chapter guys and gals! They really do make my day!**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Three Days

Rendiphal stalked back throughout his ship. It had been a week—a _week!_—and the Vasporin _still _hadn't found her! Never again would he use such low-intelligence life forms as his henchmen. Flynn had escaped the ethnic cleanse with the help of some unknown man. How infuriating! She should have been _thanking _Rendiphal for what he did! Hell, he had done her a favour! Omega-7/B had been a plague. "Good riddance," he growled under his breath.

He walked into his office and sat down angrily. Looking at the large wall of television screens, he watched the security videos. Good, the Vasporin were all hard at work. He'd already killed three today and didn't feel like running the search for Flynn with any less.

Rendiphal massaged his temples, shutting his eyes. The _princess_—he sneered at the thought—had something of his and he wanted it back. _Yesterday_. He was running out of time. Soon it would be too late—if he didn't get it back in a few days, all of his planning would be for naught. Hearing the door slide open with a _woosh_, Rendiphal's head snapped up, his eyes flying open.

"What do you want?" His question was curt. Rendiphal's hair turned an even deeper shade of crimson, showing his irritation.

"Hsssshhhssst?"

"Of _course_ it's a bad time!" His eye twitched slightly. Moronic Vasporin could only speak in hisses and it frustrated him to no end.

"HHhhhsssiissss."

"No, coming back later would _not _be better. Tell me what it is you want and _get out!_"

"Sssshhiiiiisssss hiiiiisssshhhhh."

Rendiphal sat up a bit straighter. "Oh?" he asked, his eyebrow quirking up. "And what exactly would _that_ be." His eyes grew wide as saucers at the Vasporin's response. Ordering the creature out of his office, Rendiphal smiled.

"So," he murmured, "a Time Lord, eh? Looks like you _aren't _extinct." Letting out a dark chuckle, Rendiphal turned back towards his screens. "But you will be soon."

Figuring out how to contact the Time Lord that helped Flynn to escape had been simple enough; a bit of hot-wiring, some uplinks, and a sprinkle of manipulating the Changeling Cortex. Finding him, _that _had been the hard part. Time Lords were tricky—they could fly about in their ships, manipulate all of time and space—but still, the signal they let off could be tracked.

After cross-checking DNA scans, Rendiphal knew he had the right ship. One part Time Lord, one part Flynn. He still didn't know _where _they were—he was working on it, or rather, had the Vasporin working on it—but he could communicate with them.

And what a message he would send.

* * *

The Doctor and Flynn both jumped in surprise when a large, rectangular holographic screen appeared in the TARDIS's console room. Flynn gasped in surprise of the man on said screen.

"You!" cried the Doctor as he pointed a finger in accusation.

Flynn's voice was barely a whisper. "Rendiphal."

Rendiphal laughed cruelly. "Yes, hello princess. I want to have a little chat with you and your Time Lord companion." The Doctor's surprise was well hidden. He didn't know how Rendiphal had figured out his species, but he'd known Rendiphal was clever…_very _clever.

"Well that's good," said the Doctor casually, "because I've wanted to speak with you as well. About those people you murdered!" His eyes narrowed into slits as he glared at the screen.

Rendiphal waved the idea off with his hand. "That was nothing compared to what I have planned," he smirked. "I'm going to make you a deal, _princess_. You know what I want. Either you give it to me in three days, or what happened to your planet will seem like a birthday party." Laughing, Rendiphal added "Which I guess, it sort of _was_!"

Flynn's expression turned fierce. How _dare _he? "Of all the—"

"Save it, Flynn," Rendiphal interrupted her. "Do we have a deal?"

Flynn shook her head defiantly. "Never. I will _never _give you what you want and you will _not _harm anyone else! Besides, even if I were to listen to you, I wouldn't know where to go!" She crossed her arms smugly. Take _that_!

"Well, I guess you'll just have to figure it out!" With a wink, Rendiphal's screen disappeared. His voice rang out as an afterthought. "_Three days_."

The Doctor was working his TARDIS's controls furiously. If he could trace the signal back to Rendiphal, he could stop all this madness! "No, no, no, no, no, no, _no!_" he cried out in frustration. It was going to take too long to trace. Another planet would be destroyed by the time he managed it. "Flynn," he turned to her desperately, "I need to know what Rendiphal wants!"

"What? Why does it matter? He's not getting it!"

"Yes, I know, but it might help me figure out how to stop him! What is it?" Flynn was silent, her expression sheepish as she toed the ground. Her hair turned a light shade of pink. It was obvious that she _really _didn't want to tell. "Flynn, please," he begged.

Letting out a shaky breath, Flynn met the Doctor's gaze. "It'll be easier for me to show you," she sighed. Flynn moved to the console and typed in a few coordinates. The Doctor's eyes grew wide when the TARDIS took off. He gave her an astonished look. "What?" she shrugged. "Just because I didn't talk, didn't mean I wasn't paying attention."

When the TARDIS landed, she walked out the doors. The Doctor read his screen before running after her.

_Earth, Lawrence, Kansas, United States of America, Saturday, July 28, 2015._

Once he caught up with Flynn, he stared quizzically at the small house they stood in front. She reached into her jeans' pocket and pulled out a key. Unlocking the door, they walked inside. A pretty woman in her forties looked up from the newspaper she was reading, and smiled at Flynn.

"Hello, Dear," she said warmly.

Flynn smiled back. "Hello, Mrs. Davies. Could you give us a few minutes, please?" Mrs. Davies nodded and left the house.

"What—" Flynn shook her head at the Doctor.

"Wait here," she instructed before walking into another room. The Doctor bounced on his heels, his hands in his pockets. The suspense was killing him! Well, not literally, in more of a sarcastic-joking sense. If it was _literally_ killing him, Flynn might not recognize him when she came back! Speaking of Flynn, she walked back to the Doctor and he paled at what she was holding.

He was going to need some help.

* * *

**So? What is Flynn holding? What do you guys think? Is it a Fob Watch? A key to the universe? A llama? Something else entirely? Let me know your thoughts in the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Legend

**Thanks to Cjabbott98 for stalking this story, and to 1D-JustinB-Book-Vampire-Luva for stalking the story AND me!**

**Cjabbott98- A friend? pretty good guess...read and find out ;) and I didn't even think of that! It was the first name that popped into my head! xD That WOULD be pretty cool ;)**

* * *

Chapter 6 – The Legend

Rory gaped at the man standing in his doorway. "Amy!" As his wife came rushing over, Rory let the man in.

"Doctor?!" Amy was quick to attack him with a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Amy," the Doctor put his hands on her shoulders, meeting her eyes, "I have a very important job for you. I need your help, and you and Rory are the only ones I trust with this." The Ponds nodded with wide eyes.

Rory cleared his throat. "What do you need us to do?" The Doctor beckoned Flynn over and the Ponds gasped at what she was holding. "Is that…?" breathed Rory.

"It's a _baby_!" cooed Amy, her automatic female love for all things cute and cuddly taking over. "Aren't you just the cutest little thing in the whole wide world!"

Flynn beamed for the first time since the Doctor had seen her. "Thanks," she blushed. "Her name is Melissa." Seeing the Doctor's raised eyebrow, Flynn shrugged. "What? A baby on Earth needs a human name, doesn't she?"

"Wait," Rory looked between the Doctor and Flynn, "it's an _alien _baby?" He looked thoughtfully at the large brown eyes looking up at him from Amy's arms. "Well, I guess that _does _explain her purple hair."

Amy giggled at Melissa's long, shaggy hair before brushing it away from her face. "I think she's _adorable_." Melissa gurgled, making Amy grin. She looked up at the tweed clad Time Lord. "What exactly do you need us to do?"

"Babysit."

"What?"

"Keep her safe, Ponds, the fate of a few worlds depends on it." With that, the Doctor turned on his heel and marched back into the TARDIS.

Flynn paused before following him. She kissed Melissa on the forehead. "Please," she begged Amy, "don't let anyone take her. _Anyone_. No matter _who_ they claim to be." With one last look at them, she ran to the TARDIS.

"So, Flynn," the Doctor sat down beside her on the couch. "I'm going to need you to tell me who that child is and why Rendiphal wants her so much."

Flynn looked away from him, a far-away look in her eyes. It would be hard to tell this madman in a box her story, but it _was _essential.

* * *

"My species is different than most. Especially our aging process. It's…complicated. It takes our children three years to turn one, than two years for each birthday until we turn nineteen. After that, we age normally. It can get to be a bit confusing. That's one of the reason's my turning nineteen was such a big deal. I'm officially an adult and can live my life normally, compared to the long, drawn-out childhood.

"Rendiphal heard a legend when he was a kid. It was said that the first-born child of the princess unlike no other would bring greatness to whoever harnesses their power. However, this could only be done before the child's first birthday. Rendiphal was always power-hungry, even as a child. He believed this legend to be true, so he started to search for said princess.

"Now, you remember when I said how Rendiphal had been banished for trying to overthrow my parents and the kingdom? That he was dangerous to himself and those around him? That was three years ago. Rendiphal hadn't been able to find the princess of the legend. I guess one day, he realized that no princess before myself could change the colour of her hair."

Flynn took a in a shaky breath and shut her eyes. "I've never told _anyone _this. Not even my parents. But, Rendiphal…he wanted the child to be his own. He decided that, if anyone could harness the child's power, it would be their parent. So he—" A sob caught in her throat and tears started to flow. "He r-raped me. Again, and again, and again. He told me that, if I ever said anything to anyone, there would be an even _worse _hell to pay. And I believed him.

"I made up a story for my parents. I told them Rendiphal was planning on overthrowing them, of doing horrible things to our kingdom. I got some of the village girls to attest. So he was banished. And he was furious.

"A couple weeks later, I found out that I was pregnant. I couldn't let my parents know—not only would it would kill them, but I was too afraid of Rendiphal—so I ran to Earth and told my parents I was on a peacekeeping mission. Mrs. Davies helped me throughout the pregnancy. And afterwards, she kept Melissa, took care of her.

"I don't know if I'm the princess of the legend, or if Melissa is the child, or even if the legend is true. But Melissa is turning one in three days. By then, it will be too late for Rendiphal to do anything. But if he gets ahold of her before then, or goes into a rage afterwards…I'm terrified of what might happen!"

By this point, Flynn was sobbing openly. The Doctor didn't see a princess trying to be brave, he saw a girl who was violated, and hurt, and simply scared. He was furious at Rendiphal for treating her this way. "I promise you, Flynn," he wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her, "he's not getting Melissa, he's not getting _you_, and he's not getting away with this."

Flynn gripped the Doctor tightly—much like a child comforted by a beloved teddy bear—and spoke into his chest. "Doctor, there's something else. Something _worse_."

"What is it, Flynn?"

"Rendiphal…he's…he's my brother."


	7. Chapter 7 James Bond

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Been busy with a lot of things. Got a new job, quit said job and went back to old job, working lots of hours, and the plot bunnies have been particularly quiet as of late. Hmm...**

**Thanks to DramaticTurtle and you've-been-sherlocked for choosing to stalk the story! ****Cjabbot, thanks for reviewing!**

**Okay, so I think there's only one more chapter after this. So a short story, but hopefully it kept you interested!**

* * *

Chapter 7 – James Bond

The Doctor was at a loss for words. It was a strange feeling—not knowing what to say—he wasn't sure how to comfort Flynn. Violated by a stranger, that was one thing. But her own _brother_? Rendiphal would be punished, of that he was certain, but how would Flynn react?

"Flynn," the Doctor held her at arm's length, gazing into her eyes, "Rendiphal isn't going to get away with this, I _swear _it, but…" He paused, searching for the right words. "But are you sure you can go through with this? I mean, he _is _your brother—"

"No." Flynn's eyes hardened, her hair deepening into a dark shade of navy blue; so dark it was almost black. "No, Doctor. A brother is supposed to embarrass you in front of your friends. A brother is supposed to take your side in an argument against your parents. A brother is supposed to be overprotective around boys, royally piss you off, but still be the one you turn to when you need advice. Rendiphal is none of these things; he never _was_." Flynn stood up a bit straighter, her voice becoming stronger. "In my opinion, family is something you have to _earn_. Rendiphal is _not _my brother; he never _has _been, and he never _will _be."

The Doctor considered what she said for a moment. Then he nodded. "Okay."

* * *

It had taken them a few days, but the Doctor finally traced Rendiphal's signal. He and his Vasporin army were hidden deep within the Medusa Cascade. After landing on board Rendiphal's spaceship, the Doctor looked over to a pacing Flynn. "We're here," he said darkly. Flynn's head snapped up and she nodded. A flash of fear crossed her features, but it was gone in an instant. All that was left was hurt and anger.

The two snuck out of the TARDIS, being careful not to alert the Vasporin to their appearance. After a quick scan of his screwdriver, the Doctor headed off to where Rendiphal was hiding, Flynn right behind him. Sneaking into an office-like room, they quietly shut the door behind them. Looking around, they saw a wall of television screens showing various security videos from around the ship, a large wooden desk, and a tall leather chair turned away from them. Flynn raised an eyebrow at the Doctor, mouthing "Wow…"

Suddenly, the duo found their arms pinned to their sides, the Doctor's screwdriver knocked out of his hands. They had been captured by the Vasporin.

"Well now, that was just too easy." The chair spun to face them. Rendiphal was seated in it, hands clasped and resting on his lap. "I've been expecting you," he grinned maliciously.

Flynn couldn't help but snort. "Been watching James Bond again, Ren?"

Rendiphal ignored the snide comment—he thought his entrance had been perfectly dramatic! "Flynn," he sneered, "here with only a few minutes to spare. Where is it?"

Flynn held her head high. "I've told you before, Rendiphal. You will _never _have her!" Her eyes softened slightly. "Ren," she pleaded, "we're here to give you a chance. Stop this. Stop this now, or face the consequences."

"Ha! Dealt by whom? You, Flynn?" Rendiphal started to laugh.

"No," the Doctor chose this moment to speak, "by me, because if you don't stop all this, if you don't walk away, then you've brought your undoing upon yourself." He glared at Rendiphal, praying—like with every villain he faced—that he would make the right choice.

But they never did. And that was when the madness happened.

Flynn had used the moment of the Doctor's speech to slip out of the Vasporin's grip. She dove for the Doctor's screwdriver and set off a frequency that had _everyone_ clutching their ears. The Doctor grabbed her arm and the two ran from the office, headed for the control room.

The Doctor set off a generic alarm. Thick as the Vasporin were, they had a large sense of self-preservation and headed for escape pods. Just as the Doctor and Flynn made it to the controls, there was the loud _click-click!_

"Turn around…slowly," Rendiphal barked from behind them. Their hands above their heads, Flynn and the Doctor turned to see the gun he was pointing at them. Flynn felt her blood turn to ice.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" the Doctor cried, trying to buy them some time. Then, three things happened at once.

Flynn hit the self-destruct button in a moment of panic, causing the ship to start shaking and falling apart around them. The sound of a gunshot rang out as the Doctor disarmed Rendiphal with his screwdriver. Finally, a large section of the ceiling collapsed, effectively ending Rendiphal's life.

"_Ten seconds to self-destruct,"_ a calm, robotic voice called out over the speaker system. Terrified eyes locking for a short second, Flynn and the Doctor sprinted for the TARDIS, flying into the Vortex as Rendiphal's ship exploded in their wake.

The two panted for air. Flynn clutched her stomach, trying to catch her breath. The Doctor and Flynn locked eyes once again, sharing a sad smile.

The Doctor cried out in shock when Flynn collapsed to the floor. He ran over to see her still clutching her stomach. He pulled on of her hands away and bit back a sob at the amount of blood.

Flynn had been shot.


	8. Chapter 8 Message

**Hey y'all! I want to thank everyone SO much for reading, all the marvelous responses, and the favorites and follows. It means so much to me! You have no idea :) This is the last chapter, and it's kind of short, but I like how it ends. Don't hate me! *cringes***

**Kimikono and Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg, thanks so much for the favorites and decisions to stalk!**

**Kimikono- haha here it is. Allons-y! or, in this case, Geronimo!**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Message

Flynn had only lasted a few minutes. Just long enough to hand the Doctor a disk, telling him how important it was he watch it, and to tell him to words he probably would never believe:

"It wasn't your fault."

After she breathed her final breath, the Doctor cried. He had lost someone else, someone so young. She had been through so much, people had kept throwing punches at her, and she had kept fighting. She could have been great. But now she was dead, as was the entire population of Omega-7/B.

After a while, the Doctor's tears stopped, and he played the disk. A projection of Flynn appeared before him, fiddling with something he couldn't see.

"_How the hell do you turn this damn thing on?!" Flynn looked up. "Oh! Well, guess I got it working then." She cleared her throat and smiled. "Hey, Doctor. So, um, I'm really hoping that you won't be watching this, but if you are," her smile turned into a frown, "I'm dead."_ The Doctor choked back a sob.

"_If I am dead, please believe me when I say this, it wasn't your fault. From the short time I've known you I've come to realize you blame yourself for a lot of things. Things that, most of the time are out of your control. So I've got a few things I need you to hear._

"_First, I don't blame you. Not for a minute, not for any of it. The death of my species wasn't your fault. And don't go saying you have a time machine and you should have shown up earlier. It wouldn't have helped and you know it."_ The Doctor nodded sadly. She was right.

"_Second, I hope that we managed to take care of Rendiphal, but the Vasporin are still out there…hurting people. Please, send them back to their planet. Keep people safe."_ The Doctor nodded once again. "I promise," he whispered, his eyes locked on the holographic Flynn.

"_Third, and this one is for the Ponds too, Melissa. Please, take care of her. Keep her safe and, if it's not too much to ask, raise her like one of your own. Amy, Rory, the Doctor told me how you didn't get to raise your own daughter, how she grew up alongside you. Now, I'm not going to pretend I understand what he means about that,"_ the Doctor chuckled softly at her honesty, _"but I'm sure she turned out fantastic. I would be honored if my daughter had you as parents._

"_Finally, Doctor, the time I had with you was great…given the circumstances. I don't regret one minute of it. Please, find someone to travel with you. Take it from someone who knows, being on your own doesn't do anyone any good." Flynn laughed, "Who knows, maybe they'll teach you to be a better diver!" _The hologram winked and the Doctor laughed right along with her, a single tear trailing down his cheek. The hologram looked behind her as a loud clanging was heard. _"Well," _she said, turning back to the Doctor, _"I'd better see what you hit your head against this time. Take care, and tell Melissa…I love her."_

There was a soft click and the message ended.


End file.
